


Merlin's Life

by Samaria_Aurea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, I have no heart, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samaria_Aurea/pseuds/Samaria_Aurea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a ruthless take of Merlin's life throughout the entire show. It's poetry-esque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this will format correctly. Sorry if it's weird, i blame AO3 if it's not correct.

                                                                                                                                                                  _Merlin_

                                                                                                                                            

                                                                                                                                                Why should you deserve _happiness_ ,

                                                                                                                                          you left your mother behind to _fend_ for herself,

                                                                                                                                          you left your childhood friend behind and _alone_ ,

                                                                                                                                                 you left _everyone_ in your village, and     

                                                                                                                                       allowed them to _scorn_ your mother behind her _back_ ,

                                                                                                                                          for she had raised you alone _without_ a _father_.

                                                          

                                                                                         

                                                                                                                                                      What a _great_ person you are,

                                                                                                                                                    all the _lies_ you've told everyone,

                                                                                                                                       all the _false_ stories you've allowed them to believe,

                                                                                                                                                  you _hid_ yourself from them for _years_ ,

                                                                                                                                            you let your friend's father die a _thief's death_ ,

                                                                                                                                                  then allowed your _own_ father to die,

                                                                                                                                       allowed them all to get _hurt_ when you could've helped,

                                                                                                                                          let your friend who had the same abilities as you _fear_ ,

                                                                                                                                                 you allowed her to turn her fear into _hatred_ ,

                                                                                                                                           and then had the gall to try and _kill her_ then _gave up_ ,

                                                                                                                                                 you let her turn her hatred into _spiteful_ action,

                                                                                                                                                  when you _could've_ helped her before this,

                                                                                                                                               could've gotten your friend back, instead

                                                                                                                                            you let her kill _innocents_ and turn her soul black.

 

                                                                                                                                                             What a great _best friend_ ,

                                                                                                                                                          it was your own _weakness_ ,

                                                                                                                                                        you didn't have your guard up,

                                                                                                                                                      you got your magic foolishly taken,

                                                                                                                                                you weren't there when he needed you _most_ ,

                                                                                                                                                     you took too long to get to him,

                                                                                                                                           and realized the consequence when you held him,

                                                                                                                                                       bleeding to death in your arms,

                                                                                                                                                        you too powerless to help him,

                                                                                                                                                and before long, he breathed his last breath,

                                                                                                                                                           and his body went cold and stiff,

                                                                                                                                                    you set him adrift onto the calm waves.

 

                                                                                                                                                               How _patient_ you are,

                                                                                                                                                     centuries going by and you waiting,

                                                                                                                                                  waiting like a faithful dog for his _master_ ,

                                                                                                                                           you'll never leave, you'll wait as long as you have to,

                                                                                                                         you wouldn't be able to bear it if you weren't there for him this _time_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry (not really).


End file.
